


Look at Me, Only Me

by failwolfhale



Series: My Tumblr Fics/Drabbles [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is claustrophobic, Derek loves the sound of Stiles' voice, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles is a pro at babbling nonsensically, Stiles knows how to keep him calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failwolfhale/pseuds/failwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for jagonzalezv <br/>Established Sterek relationship. The two of them get trapped in an elevator and one of them two starts panicking.</p><p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Me, Only Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://jagonzalezv.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fjagonzalezv.tumblr.com%2F).



“I hate physical therapy,” Stiles grumbled as he and Derek walked out of the office towards the elevator bank. Derek rolled his eyes but kept his arm around Stiles with his hand tucked firmly into the human's back pocket. 

“Maybe if you wouldn’t try to follow the cat on top of the wardrobe and fall off and break your shoulder you wouldn’t have to be in physical therapy,” he replied smoothly, stepping into the elevator. 

“I just wanted to know what it was like to be Des!” Stiles tried to defend himself, huffing as the silver doors slid shut slowly. 

“Also I can’t get over the fact that you even got a cat and then proceeded to name it Destiel,” Derek added. 

“THEY ARE CLEARLY IN LOVE, DEREK! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND THE WAY THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER. Dean looks at Cas like…like how you look at me. And Cas looks at Dean like how I look at you. THEY. BELONG. TOGETHER. Okay?” Stiles shouted.

Derek opened his mouth to respond when the elevator jerked and the main lights went out, kickstarting the emergency lights into gear and giving off a faint bluish glow. 

“Aw, shit,” Stiles groaned and pulled his boyfriend to face him. “Derek, Derek, look at me.” The alpha’s breathing was already becoming labored and his heartbeat was erratic. “Breathe, Derek, okay. Deep breath in,” Stiles inhaled deeply. “Deep breath out,” he exhaled, urging Derek to do the same. 

“I…hate…elevators,” Derek choked as he struggled to imitate Stiles’ breaths, eyes flashing red every so often. “And also…small…spaces.” 

“I know, big guy. Just breathe, just look at me, okay? Only me.” Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s thick hair and pulled his phone from his pocket. He looked away for just a minute to check the maintenance number listed beneath the buttons. It rang twice before there was an answer. “Yes, hi, hello. My boyfriend and I are stuck in your elevator and I need you to get us out pronto. He’s extremely claustrophobic and I fear he may go into shock.” 

“We had a short in one of the electrical wires, sir. They’re taking care if it right this moment. No more than ten minutes or so. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience,” the manager rushed to explain. “Should I call for an EMS?” 

“No, no. Just getting us out is plenty. Thank you so much,” Stiles replied and hung up after saying goodbye. 

“Ten minutes, Derek, okay? Can you do that for me? Breathe normally, just look at me, you’re alright,” Stiles soothed, running a hand up Derek’s arm and back down calmly. 

Derek nodded, his gaze fixed firmly on Stiles’ whiskey eyes. “Talk,” he bit out, struggling to breathe carefully. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Stiles smirked and launched into an epic breakdown of all of his favorite Iron Man comics and then the movies. How hot Gwyneth Paltrow and RDJ were. Then about Captain America and Chris Evans and how he wished there was a thing that could bulk him up like that because no matter how hard he worked out he wasn’t getting any bigger even if he did have abs and muscle definition now. 

Derek lost himself in Stiles’ words and the smooth sound of his voice so that it seemed like no time at all until the lights came back on, the elevator beginning its smooth descent once again. The doors slid open and Derek stumbled out, Stiles right next to him. The manager appeared to apologize and took Derek’s address so he could send him a little something in apology even though they told him it wasn’t necessary. 

Derek slumped against Stiles’ shoulders as they stepped outside into the breezy October afternoon and Stiles wound his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“You did good, Der,” Stiles told him softly, mussing up his hair and pulling back to peck Derek’s nose. 

“I need a whole lot more than that,” Derek replied, and captured Stiles’ lips in a fiery kiss, licking his way into Stiles’ mouth hungrily. “Thanks for keeping me calm,” Derek whispered. “But now I need to get you home and let you rile me up again.” 

Stiles groaned, and shoved at his shoulders. “Car. Now. Go.” 

Derek laughed and dragged his mate towards the lot, grinning widely and putting the whole ordeal behind him.


End file.
